


I Would Rather Be Anywhere Else Than Here Today [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira





	I Would Rather Be Anywhere Else Than Here Today [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Would Rather Be Anywhere Else Than Here Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49603) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



Length: 25min:22sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-would-rather-be-anywhere-else-than-here-today).


End file.
